Hiding
by tsubasaiscool
Summary: This is set after season 3 episode 20. Summery inside


Chapter one.

 **This is my second Brooklyn nine nine fanfiction. This will mostly be Adrian Pimento and Rosa Diaz. This will be set after season 3 episode 20. Rosa's my favourite character and Adrian and Rosa are my new favourite couple. The last episode was really good. I hope Pimento can return to the nine nine soon. Can't wait to see the Diaz/Pimento wedding. I think it will be better than the Boyle/Linetti wedding. I hope you enjoy this story!**

Adrian Pimento (or Robert Fields as he has been known as since he left Brooklyn) sat down at the bar. After the incident at his bachelor party he had moved to Pennsylvania. He had rented a small apartment in Philly and got a job as a bag packer at the local supermarket. It had been a month since he left the nine nine and most nights he had ended up at the bar. When he went undercover h had left a lot behind but this time had left something more important. He asked Rosa to marry him when they were chasing a criminal and she said yes. Then someone tried to kill him at his bachelor party. He loved her and he wished that he didn't have to leave him behind. He didn't have a choice though. Rosa would be in danger and that was the last thing that Adrian wanted. Rosa was tough and could protect herself but these guys were dangerous. He would struggle to protect himself if they tried to kill him.

"One beer." He said.

"Hey Robert." The bartender said. The bartender's name was Frank and worked at the bar most nights so he saw Adrian a lot. Adrian mostly drank in silence. Not wanting to draw attention to himself but he occasionally talked to Frank. The conversations were always brief. Back in Brooklyn Adrian had friends. He spent 8 years undercover and when he came back he struggled to get used to being back at home but he made friends with Jake and started dating Rosa. He started to become friends with the others as well. He had even started to become friends with Terry. He had started to have a normal life. Now he was thrown back into Jimmy 'the butcher' Figgis' mess.

"Hey Frank." Adrian said.

"Bad day?" Frank asked as he passed Adrian a beer. He shrugged before taking a sip. He left the bar about an hour later. It was only a five minute walk to his apartment so Adrian got there by 11 O'clock. The next morning he woke up at 7.30am and he ate breakfast. He left for work at quarter past eight. His shift started at 9am. After the precinct had become too much for him, he did bag packing so he decided to do that again. Last time he was partnered with a _really_ annoying woman called Maggie. This time he had to work with Percy on weekdays and Lizzie on weekends. Percy was too cheerful but mostly left him alone. Percy had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Lizzie ignored Adrian. She was anti-social and didn't care about Adrian's life. She didn't talk to anyone if she could help it. Lizzie had shoulder length black hair and green eyes. Neither of them would be a problem. As it was a Saturday, it was Lizzie on the till.

"Paper or plastic?" He asked. He was getting quite good at not strangling the customers. There were some customers who couldn't tell the difference between a paper bag and a plastic bag unless someone wasted half an hour explaining it to them over and over again. He got a warning off his manager for punching that particular customer. It could have been worse if Percy hadn't stood up for him.

"Earth to Robert. We can go now. At last! That felt like it was a lot longer than nine hours." Lizzie complained. Lizzie had already put her coat on and before Adrian could realise his shift was over. Lizzie left as Adrian was putting his coat on. It was raining outside so he decided to catch the bus back to his apartment instead of walking like he usually did. It took half an hour to walk to his apartment. He stood in the shelter waiting for the bus which was 10 minutes late. It was half past six by this point and it was starting to get dark. The bus finally arrived after another five minutes. When the bus stopped he decided to go buy some takeaway for tea. He just bought a pizza and went back to his apartment. When he got back to his apartment he heard a noise from inside. He immediately grabbed the gun that he carried with him at all time and slowly pushed the door open. He turned on the light. In the middle of the room was stood someone he feared he would never see.

"Rosa." He sighed. He ran over to his fiancée. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help you. The squad is trying to figure out who the FBI guy is and I just wanted to be with you, idiot." Rosa said before kissing him. Adrian pulled away.

"If you're here then you will be in danger too." Adrian said worriedly. He cared about Rosa and he didn't want her to get hurt.

"You're already in danger. I'm not going to let my idiot of a fiancé get hurt because we didn't find out what was going on quick enough. I haven't seen you for a month." She said. It was Adrian who kissed her this time. After arguing for a while Adrian agreed to let Rosa stay. The young couple started to make an identity for Rosa so that she could stay with him.

 **If you think I should do another chapter then please review, follow or favourite. If you have any ideas about what will happen next then please say in your review.**


End file.
